Driving Back the Change
Kibō wheeled the unconcious Margin into his lab and started running tests on him. Eventually, after 3 hours of study, he concluded "He is just another Vizard. How disappointing, and I had such high hopes for you kid." Margin opened his eyes, the right eye like those of a Hollow. He broke open the capsule he is in with his chains that seemingly melted the capsule. "Who are you?" he asked Kibō who was standing right in front of him. Kibō lit a cigarette again and turned his gear in thought. He then spoke up "I am Captain of Squad 12, Kibō Minarai. Sorry for the forced experimentation, was just a bit excited at the thought of a new hybrid of Hollow." "Well let me tell you something interesting, I'm no ordinary Hollow." Margin said, his chains destroying Kibō's whole lab. "Show me the exit." Shade woke up with tears down his face. "Margin, please be careful. Come home safe my friend." Just then his phone rang. "Shade-kun, it's Loran. Margin and Yuki are missing." "What? Look, he'll be fine. After surviving my battles, I'm sure of it." Shade said, not letting worry take over. He sensed his friend's disappearance. "I'll look for him. If I call from any number, trace it, head to that spot and, wait for another call. Undestood?" "Yes dear." Loran replied, almost crying. Shade hung up, got dressed and ran out his door. Meanwhile, back at the destroyed lab Kibō looked around, shocked at the sudden wave of destruction caused by this mere child. His cigarette fell out of his jaw-dropped mouth before he mutters distantly "What in the Hell are you...?" Before any reply could be made, a fiery portal opened up above the area. Exiting said portal was 7 beings of immense power, all wearing black suits except for the leader in the center, who was wearing a white one. The white-suited man looked down at the two "Seems we are interrupting something. Greed, Wrath. Take care of them." In accordance, Wrath appears next to Kibō using a Demonic variation of Shunpo and punching him across the face, knocking him unconcious. Margin sighed as he saw them. "More demons.........This day can't get any worse." The chains surrounded Margin, protecting him. "What?! You guys aiming for a fight?!" Margin turned his left eye the same as his right eye, increasing his reiatsu and overall power. Greed appeared behind Margin and swung his static baton at him. "Indeed we are!" Shade felt seven massive Reiatsu levels, "Knowing you, Margin, you just helped me find you." He sped off towards the area that those powers were. Margin stopped the baton from hitting him with his bare hands, he ignored its electric properties and proceeds to kick him, sending him flying. "Then, let me send you all back to Hell." he taunted. Greed flew through several buildings until managing to impale his baton into the ground to slow down his movement. Wrath, in the meantime, charges up a Brutalität blast in his fist. It glows red and spins until he finally punches the air toward Margin. The ball of destructive energy soars toward him at incredible speeds. Shade showed up just as soon as Wrath's attack fired. "Margin, run!" "Tsk....Now I got Shade to worry about." Margin thought to himself. "No, Shade, why don't you run? They aren't your average hollows you fight every day." he said, thinking that demons are too much for Shade to handle. "Not on your life. These things are strong, plus I want to try something." Shade said, calmer than ever. "I came to save you. You're my best friend, don't deny what my soul cries out for me to do." As they converse, the Brutalität blast hits Margin and sends him into a building. Gluttony appears behind Shade and raises his fist to punch him. Margin quickly came back and performed his infamous move. He grabbed Wrath's head and slammed it against a wall, breaking his glasses. "Don't underestimate me IDIOT!" Shade ran toward another demon, And with that grin of his, he called forth his new trick. "Rise and gide me, Golem! Dragon! Lion! Now, fuse to become one. Chimeara!" As he called them' they appeared and then fused. The new shadow had the lion's head and front claws, the wings, tail and hind legs of the dragon and the torso of the golem.. Shade thought for a moment. "Can they stop this one?" Wrath gritted his teeth angrily and back-handed Margin away from him. Greed re-arrived at the scene and stood atop the ruins of the building Margin smashed through with his static baton heftied over his shoulder, whistling in surprise at the kid's success. Sloth concentrated on Shade and his shadow-Chimaera and halted their movements. Gluttony then flew up at him with a raised fist but was kicked away by Sadow, who suddenly appeared between him and Shade. He greeted them "Yo." "Who the hell are you?" Shade asked the newcomer. He then ordered his shadow beast to attack, however, Sloth stopped it again. "Hey Margin, duck!" Sadow looked down at Shade and replied "I'm the guy that's saving your ass, kid. Call me Sadow." "No, you're the man that I will be sending to you're grave." Margin said, staring at Sadow, full of murderous intent. "When I'm finished with this crap I'll make sure you'll die." Sadow looked hurt "And here I am saving you from-" before he could finish, Gluttony blasted him into several buildings. Wrath raised a fist high to pulverize Margin. Margin stopped Wrath's attack, again with his bare hands. "How many times are you idiots going to make me say it? DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" He wrapped his chains on Wrath's arm, severly fracturing and burning it. "Alright. Margin, duck! Chimaera, shatter!" With that command, the beast exploded into tiny needles. "This is my true power. Full shadow manipulation." he boasted. Margin used Shunpo while Sadow used the Demonic variation to get away just as the needles were released. Sloth looked at the shadow needles with an unimpressed glance. He retorts "If that is all you have to offer, then you will not survive for long. Shadows are merely shadows. They can never hope to be as powerful as the original source of it." During his retort, Greed used the Demonic variation of Shunpo to reach Sadow and swing his static baton at him, to which he guards with his twin guns. "You there!" Margin pointed at Sloth with his middle finger up. "How about I finish your little yapping over there? Huh, what do you say?" Margin said, mockingly. He then looked at each of the Demons. "Your all next....." Gluttony sped toward Sadow and raised his fist again for another devastating blow, but Sadow jumped high into the air to avoid the attack. Gluttony's entire arm blasted through the wall. He looked up at Sadow with an annoyed glare. Pride frowned "That will be enough of that, boy. Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust... Destroy these two brats. Greed and Gluttony, apprehend the Hell-Hunter and the Shinigami." "Destroy?" Margin glared at Pride who was standing from afar. "Watch your lips or I might shut them for you." he said. He turned his attention to the other Demons and clutched his fists. "Time to throw the trash out one-by-one. And you, you're going first." he pointed at Sloth who was the nearest of all the Demons to him. Sloth narrowed his gaze into a scorn-filled glare "For a short little Shinigami you certainly talk more than you can offer. What can you expect to do to me that I cann simply hault?" "Alright, you Demons. You want a fight? I'll give you one!" Shade roared at the thought of what's going to happen. "You said that shadows cannot be more powerful than the source? Got news for ya. Shadows are all around us! I've got an army." Shade started to run around, touching each shadow with his foot. "Now rise my dark army and kill any who wish harm to me and Margin." Idiot. Margin thought to himself, seeing Shade create an enormous army. "So your asking me what I can do...I can do ''this." ''he replied to Sloth, whom he finds to be an annoying pest. Margin disappeared from Sloth's sight only to reappear and try to kick him with full force, making a Wheesh sound. The leg is abruptly halted in mid swing. Envy pulls out her heavy golden gun, Gelosia, and takes aim for Margin. Margin took a few steps away from Sloth and gazed at Envy with his murderous looking eyes. "Are you aiming at me?" he asked. "You better aim it well and hit me with that gun." Margin walked slowly towards Envy, ignoring the fact she is aiming at him. The chains followed Margin as he walks, seemingly protecting him from harm. He let one chain draw closer to Envy but did not let it touch her. "I have limits when it comes to girls such as yourself, I'm afraid I would have to tell you to just walk away." "All right. I'm exhausted. My shadow army can take you guys on, until I die that is. But you guys seem tired too." Shade told the Demons. He ran towards his massive army and ordered them to charge. Envy gave a comically angry expression and yelled at him "What are you doubting me because Im a girl, huh?!" Sloth, without looking at her, commanded "Do not become shaken by this irritating kid, Envy." Pride, noticing Shade's shadow army nearing them, raises his cane and stabs it into the air where he is standing, a red glowing Pentagram forming under his feet. Black flames rise all around him, and appearing as those flames die down are seven large Dreadguards. They unsheathed their large double-bladed swords and charged toward the shadow army. . "Hey! Half of you go protect Margin! The rest of you split into groups and barricade the new guys! Leave Pride to me!" Shade menacingly yelled as he marched, dodging a Dreadguard's sword by jumping over it. "BANKAI!" In an explosion of power, Shade's sword became like a baseball bat wrapped in spikes. He started running at Pride, aiming to make contact. Pride brushed his spikey bangs with his gloved hand and retorted "Handle me? You'll handle me. Children have no respect these days." At this, he presses a button on his silver cane releasing an ear-piercing sonic resonation. "What the Hell is that noise? Sounds like a rhino humping a mouse." Shade said as he began to sweat shadows. "Golem, arise." Another golem rose from the darkness. At Shade's command, it charged straight at Pride. The shadow was soon cut straight in half by a flying Kukri. It circled around the two until landing in the firm grasp of it's owner, Lust. "No answer?" Margin asked Envy again who was still aiming her gun to Margin. "You leave me no choice, ma'am." Four of Margin's chains binded Envy's legs and arms, making unable to move. He took out the burning power inside the chains so that it wouldn't hurt Envy. He then took her gun from her hands, throwing it. "Things like this are not to be held by a lovely girl such as you, so please calm down and watch. I have no intention of hurting you." he stated. She gave an annoyed expression and turned her head toward Greed, who was still fighting Sadow relentlessly "Just so you know, your being showed up by not just a kid but a SHINIGAMI kid." He yells back up at her while blocking a slash from Sadow "Shut up, I'll save you here in a minute!" Lust then smirked at Margin "What about me, young man? Are you going to restrain me as well?" "Not if you would just stay back or walk away like nothing is happening." Margin paused, staring at Lust in a respective manner. "But I know you won't but you could still change you mind." Shade began running over to his friend, planning on binding Lust, therefore stopping two of the Sins. However Sloth blocked the way. Shade's body started sweating shadows. "Sorry, but I'm going to bind you just because you won't get out of my way." Shade used his new shadows to attempt to bind the Sin in front of him. Sloth pulled out a jagged dagger from his pocket and cut his own hand with it. He extended the hand, each drop of blood igniting into fire upon hitting the ground. "Vesku dechu nanda tresh!" Upon reciting the Demonic incantation, his blood stopped igniting and started all motioning on the ground to form a Pentagram. This Pentagram lay direction beneath Shade. Upon snapping his bloody fingers, Sloth activated the destructive curse. All on the unholy ground beneath Margin's feet, chains with hooks at the ends burst out and impaled his limbs so that if he were to move, his limbs would be ripped off. "Naive..." Margin muttered as he smiled. His bangs covering most of his face but not his grin. "Look behind you, demon." Margin bursted out, again it revealed thousands of chains, heading straight to Sloth. The real Margin appeared behind Sloth and concealed his movements by binding him with his chains. "Consider yourself dead." He lifted Sloth up high by his shirt and threw him several miles away.